WHERE THRES LIGHT THERES ALWAYS DARK
by broadwaybabey
Summary: JUST READ PLEASE. AND REVIEW. I ADDED A FEW CHARATERS. SO ENJOY: AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKEE IT


**WHERE THERES LIGHT THERES ALWAYS DARK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS. I DO THOUGH OWN THE CHARATER ADELAIDEA (ELLA) HOWEVER, **

**SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SET BEFORE SEASON THREE. THE WHOLE ENTIRE SEASON THREE BASICALLY NEVER HAPPENED, SO JUST DISREGARD IT. AND ALSO JEREMEY AND BONNIE NEVER HAPPENED EITHER, THEY WERE NEVER EVEN INTRESTED IN EACH OTHER, CASE THERE WERE ANY CONFUSIONS. BUT YES FEEDBACK IS VERY MUCH APPRAICTAED. AND EXCUSE THE SPELLING PLEASE. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT (= PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Just another normal day in Mystic Falls, the dead leaves rustled on the ground and the crisp autumn wind was blowing around. The bright morning found Elena Gilbert nestled up into Stefan Salvatore's arms in a big white feather bed. Damon Salvatore was found sleeping next to Alaric Saltzman in the Mystic Grill bar, probably both passed out drunk yet again. Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood were both on the side of the high school getting as high as can be. Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt were in the car on the way to school to get the school in order for the carnival that night.

Nobody has heard anything about Klaus or Elijah, and nobody in hell was stupid enough to go looking for them. They skipped out on town and quite frankly as long as Klaus weren't murdering family or friends, nobody cared where the fuck they were. But one girl did care; she was a new arrival in town. A girl who went by the name of Adelaidea, though she much rather preferred to be called Ella. Ella new Elijah and Klaus very well, she had a past with the original brothers, she didn't want to talk about her past. But she heard of a town crawling with vampires, and witches, and even werewolves. Rumor has it that even a doppelganger lives in this town. And all of these super natural figures that lurked about the small quint town called Mystic Falls all cared about the same thing, to kill Klaus. And Ella was determined to help end the life of a monster, the monster that stole her family, her innocence, the man who made her into a monster herself.

Jeremy stumbled into his school; still a little high from this morning's proceeding. He promised Elena that he wouldn't do that anymore, but Tyler offered, and he couldn't say no. Trying hard to avoid his sister or any of her friends he secretly wove his way around the large school full of small town teens. Seeing Ric and realizing that Ric will flip a tit if he finds out that Jeremy was doing drugs again he quickly backed up, running into a small girl behind him.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the girl. She had creamy white skin, deep blue eyes and long brown curly hair. She was wearing a pair of red converse and skinny jeans that were practically skin tight. She had on a red tank top that read "to kill slowly" and was wearing a sandy colored long sleeved sweater over it.

"No, no it was my fault," Jeremy managed say, taken in by the girl's exquisite beauty. "Are you new here?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah. First day, new school, new town, don't know a single 'effin person here," she replied flashing off a small grin "how'd you know?" she asked hinting major sarcasm like she knew that small town life you knew everybody.

"I think I like you. What's your name?" Jeremy asked flashing the usual flirty sexy grin.

"Adelaidea," she responded, "but I prefer to go by Ella,"

"Well Ella, I'm Jeremy, is there any way I can help you find your way around this shit-hole dump of a school?"

"Yes, actually" she said holding out her schedule "Mr. Liams 4th period English?"

"Ahh yes, I wish just heading there myself, lemme assist you," he said draping his arm around her shoulder. "Stick with me kiddo, and you'll do real good."

**YEAH ITS STUPID. BUT I TRIED MY BEST. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR. I PROMISE I WILL ADD MORE ASAP. BUT PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID(= AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THE SHIT THAT GOES ON IN MY FUCKED UP HEAD.**

**SO I PUT UP MY STORY AND GOT SO SUPER EXCITED CUZ I SAW TE FIRST PART UP THERE, AND IM JUST LIKE HOLY SHIT MY WORKS BEEN PUBLISHED. I JUST HOPE THAT I GET FEEDBACK SOON. NOTHING WILL MAKE ME HAPPEIR THAN KNOWING THAT MY WORK IS BEING READ. SO I'M GONNA WORK AS HARD AS I CAN TO PUT UP THE NEXT COUPLE TONIGHT. CUZ IM A LOSER AND SUPER EXCITED ABOUT IT. SO HERE IT GOES.=)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Who's that with your brother?" Bonnie asked as she watched Jeremy Gilbert strut down the hallway with his arm draped around a short fare girl with long dark brown hair.

"Who knows? Come on Bonnie, Caroline. We're gonna be late to history," Elena said shutting her locker and walking down the hallway.

"Pshh, like Ric will care." Caroline said following behind.

"Damon! Do you have to be so loud? And clean up your mess. Elena is gonna flip a tit if she finds out that your compelling these women to be your sex mates and food, and your just leaving them here when you're done with them."

"Come on brother, lighten up. Enjoy the fun. Have a drink." Damon said scooting a blond skinny women in black lace undergarments drenched in blood over too his little brother Stefan.

"No thanks," he said turning away. "Clean up your god damned mess Damon. People are gonna be here soon for the plans for tonight." Stefan shouted leaving the room.

**CHAPTER 3**

"So this is the Mystic Grill," Jeremy said leading his new friend into the crowded restaurant.

"Hmm, not like the places in New York. But I like." said Ella. They walked past the sweaty dancing drunk teens and sat at a booth when Matt came up to take there order.

"Hey new girl, what's your name?" Matt asked sitting next to Jeremy.

"Ella", she said quietly.

"Well, I'm Matt. I used to date this one's sister," he said pointing at Jeremy. "Have you met her yet? Elena." he asked. Ella nodded saying no. All three were quiet for a few seconds. But as if Ella had a major realization she spoke up suddenly.

"Elena… Elena Gilbert is your sister?" She asked oddly. Jeremy thought there was something odd about her but wanting to know about Elena? This was getting a little weird.

"Yeah, well Ella I will see you tonight. But Elena wanted me home like an hour ago so I should go. So see you soon." Jeremy said quickly getting up and hurrying away.

"Well," Matt said, "I gotta go back to work. Nice meeting you Ella." and then there was one.

Ella got up and walked over to the bar an ordered a Manhattan, when the bartender asked for id she compelled him for free drinks and no id. And he obediently replied. She sat alone for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts taking occasional sips from her beverage.

"May I buy you a drink?" said a familiar voice behind Ella. She decided she will play him a bit.

"Why yes. Yes you may," she said turning around. She looked to see Damon Salvatore's sexy sly grin and deep eyes staring her down. "Surprised you remembered me" she added winking.

"Course I remember," he said sitting next to her and ordering bourbon. "How could I forget the girl who gave me the blow job of my life."

They both laughed, like the way that two old friends do when reuniting for the first time in years, decades for these two.

"Okay, let's get to the point before I kill you." Damon was dead serious now. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"You know, staying hidden, looking for a place to live. Me and Mathew found a place for cheap," she said slyly, "And I heard the blood here is pretty damn tasty."

"Bull shit. Why the hell would a vampire as old as you and your brother be here. In this small town, that's crawling with vampires, witches and werewolves. And any other goddamned creature that's around here."

"Fine, I heard a rumor Klaus was here." she looked up with tears building in her eyes "And if **ANYBODY** is killing that bastard, it's me."

**I KNOW THAT IT STILL SUCKS, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER, I'M TRYING TO GET UP AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT BETWEEN SCHOOL AND MARCHING AND WORK, ITS HARD TO FIND THE TIME. SO UMM YEAH. PLEASE REVIEW, I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT RATES. I JUST WANT YOUR GUYESES OPIOIN, AND OH YEA, I ALMOST FORGOT. THANK YOU FOR READING. AND MORE TO COME, I PROMISE!**


End file.
